Shikimi Shiramine
Shikimi Shiramine (白峰 樒 Shiramine Shikimi) is one of the characters in the series Renai Bōkun. Biography The sadistic, hollow, and manipulative cousin of both Akane and Yuzu. Shikimi had terrorized them greatly; in one instance, Shikimi stole Yuzu's porcelain doll, claimed she would return it to her only to then throw it into a piranha-infested pond. Years later, through means unknown, Shikimi realized that Akane and Yuzu were immortal now thanks to the Kiss Note, a powerful notebook which causes anyone whose name is written in it to instantly fall in love within twenty-four hours. Seeing as how Seiji Aino, the main protagonist of the series, was hooked up in this harem, Shikimi makes it her goal to be included.Shikimi decides to enter Seiji's school in disguise upon discovering his relationship with Akane and Yuzu. She requests that Guri add her to his harem for the sole reason of gaining the immortality/divine protection due to being partnered to Guri. However, Guri rejects the request because she could tell there was no actual love in her for Seiji. Shikimi's favorite hobby is "afflicting people", as it's what brings her joy more than anything else. A running gag in the series is that Shikimi often angers Akane with her attempts to seduce or kiss Seiji. Appearance Shikimi has pink, wavy, chin length hair, with two neck length bangs. She has pink eyes with pink heart shaped pupils which is ironic due to the fact that does not pursue love at all. She has a light skin complexion and a cat-like mouth. Although she appears to be 17 to 20 years old, it is implied that she is really much older as she referred to Seiji as a child. She wears a white button up shirt, with the sleeves pulled off her shoulders, buttoned up only in the center of her breast, exposing her cleavage and corset and belly area. She also wears a thigh-length Red and blue cross pattern skirt with black strapped leggings that have are pink at the top where the straps are also pink. she wears browns shoes. She wears half-rimmed glasses and has natural Rosatia under her eyes. School Disguise When posing as a student at Seiji's school she wears the General school uniform; A Khaki button up jacket over a white collared shirt with a red and blue striped tie, and the same skirt from her regular attire. She wears a black wig in two large braids over each shoulder, Bigger, black half-riimmed glasses, and purplish-pink contacts with regular white pupils. She still wears black leggings though just beneath her knees. Personality When Shikimi first appeared posing as a student, she was seemingly shy, nervous, and confused. However, this turned out to be a cover. Her true personality can be best described as sadistic and manipulative. She took great pleasure in capturing and torturing Seiji while taunting Akane and Yuzu. She also seems to be masochistic as she was overjoyed by being hurt by Akane, exclaiming that it felt good. Shikimi's goal is to achieve immortality. Initially, she attempted to achieve this goal by manipulating Guri to include her in the harem, thus turning her into a Formal Angel. When this failed, she teamed up with Maou to turn Guri to the dark in exchange for being transformed into a demon. She is shown to be highly intelligent in that she is a master of espionage and deception. She is also very perceptive and uses her insights to manipulate her targets with ease. She deduced from Guri's actions that she was in love with Seiji, but didn't fully realize it. She skillfully used Guri's feelings and Seiji's annoyance with Guri's antics to break Guri's heart and turn her into a demon. Shikimi is also shown to be fairly perverted. In addition to dressing into revealing clothes, she has on more than one occasion attempted to seduce Seiji. She also groped Akane while taunting her. She frequently uses her body to "steal" men and use them to her advantage until subsequently discarding them when their usefulness to her runs their course. She uses her own honorifics when addressing people, often changing symbols in them. She refers to Akane as Akane-tan instead of san, Yuzu as Yuzu-chin instead of chan, Seiji as Seiji-kyun instead of Seiji-kun. However she refers to Guri as Guri-chan, the regular honorific; suggesting that maybe she respects and refers to angelic and demonic beings correctly. It is shown that Shikimi's negative personality traits are the result of her childhood experiences in which she was ostracized and bullied for coming from a poor family. It was here that she began to find joy in stealing and inflicting pain on others (initially just the people that wronged her) which ultimately led her to evolve into manipulative sadist she is. Despite her evil actions, it is implied that there might be a little good left in her and she might not be beyond redemption. After Maou breaks his end of the deal by not turning her into a demon and Guri turns back to the light, she is initially disappointed, but accepts Guri's offer to come to the light and learn what love is. Whether her desire to turn the light is genuine or not is unknown. Meeting Guri and Seiji For The First Time When Shikimi first appeared in both the manga and anime she posed as a student at Seiji and Akane's school. She approached Seiji and Guri asking if they were the "Couple Making Experts"(Masters in the manga). She explained that she heard about Guri and Yuzu's Love consultation services in the nurses office. So they went to the library where Shikimi she appeared nervous and shy someone. She claimed she was interested in someone and couldn't get him out of her mind. Seiji and Guri then assured her that they can make her coupling happen, at which point Guri also added that shes an Angel and Shikimi believed her. Shikimi claims she doesn't know the name of her crush, however she felt a jolt upon first seeing him. She then requested they keep it a secret, which they accepted and decided to find out her crush themselves. After they walk out of the library she hands Guri a Yaoi manga, claiming she dropped it then said the author's manga are good. At which point Guri gets excited, stating that Shikimi is a good person, and she will definitely make her love come true. Also at some point during this meeting hse stole Guri's Love Phone. Later she meets Seiji alone to look for her crush. As they walk she asks questions about his 4-way relationship with Guri, Akane, and Yuzu, immortality as a result of his pairing with Guri. Kidnapping Seiji She leads Seiji to an abandoned building, with boarded windows. Seuji then asks her what kind of person her crush is. She says he Seiji's height, has similar hair, At which Seiji steps in a web-like substance. She then goes on to say her crushes's face is rather ordinary, before Seiji is completely attacked and covered in webs. Then finally she tells Seiji he's her crush. She later exclaims its hot and starts taking off her school uniform. She starts to explain that even though playing such a simple girl "Gets her off" it's confining. She then says shes become interested in "Seiji-Kyun", as her main outfit is slowly revealed. She drops her wig and takes her glasses out of her cleavage, as the camera pans up revealing her true face as she questions Why a guy like Seiji, with no chance of getting anywhere in , Paired up with Akane, as she puts her glasses on. As Seiji attempts to move she drives a stake like object through his hand. She then stomps it,While telling him he mustn't move. She repeatedly stomps while that despite being immortal, Seiji bleeds and feels pain. Going to explain that certain injuries wont kill him, but cause him to suffer and that it's just the best. She then asks if "Akane-Tan" and the others are the same, and wonders how does become the same Revealing that she has the Guri's Love Phone. After a quick switch to Guri Telling Yuzu that Seiji's with Shikimi, and a quick pic of Kid Shikimi, Shikimi sits on Seiji and says he being quiet, and that' s its more fun when hes being stubborn. As she grips the stake and shifts it around in his hand, Exclaiming that his pained cry was a great sound that really turned her on. She then leans forward, stating shes going to steal "Akane-tan" and "Yuzu-chin's" "precious. before licking her lips. She then asks does it hurt while letting him know, that since he taught her so much. She'll give him lots of "Delicious" pain as a special service. Then asks what it is about Akane-tan that got his attention. She then licks his . Seiji then asks who she is. As she's about to tell him shes Akane and Yuzu's something Akane busts through the wall stating that Shikimi is her Cousin. Akane swung her knives at Shikimi, but she back flipped to safety, while teasing and calling her adorable. She then dodges another knife that was thrown at her, then dodges another and uses it as leverage to jump higher dodging a physical attack from Akane, taking that knife with her. Stating that stealing from people is what she does. It turned out she stole all six of Akane's knives question where she kept them. She then gets cut by a mini one on her hand that Akane takes out of her hair. She then joyfully exclaims that it feels good, happy that Akane hurt her. She then says it's time to return the favor, covering Akane in her web-like substance restraining her against the wall. She then begins to lecture Akane about becoming weaker, how she used to dodge her attacks easily,and cut her and that her body is the only thing that's matured. At that moment Shikimi cuts Akane's shirt, revealing her bra and cleavage. Shes amazed by how much Akane's boobs have grown. as she gropes them. She explains that she always wanted to torment Akane, but would b a waste if she broke her, so shes been holding back. She then draws a heart with blood on Akane's right boob. She then states that Akane is immortal therefore shes free to torment her all she wants. Akane calls her a pervert and she cheers happily, agreeing. She then tells Akane she looks better angry and reminds her that she loves to steal things from other people, but what she loves even more is breaking those precious things in front of the people as she looks back at Seiji. Seconds later Yuzu shows up and gets in between Shikimi and Akane in an attempt to protect the latter. Shikimi calls her cute, and asks if shes still afraid of her. She attempts to touch Tuzu but is surprised by how shes gotten better at controlling her barrier power. She states Yuzu-chin has gotten stronger. Especially compared to some who have gotten disappointingly weaker, referring to Akane. She then makes fun of Akane saying its uncool being a weapon princess who needs a shields protection. Immediately after Seiji escapes her webs. She goes to approach him, but us threatened by Akane. Teasing that she looks forward to it. Seiji asks her why they hurt each other when their cousins, which has Shikimi completely taken aback. She laughs and is about to tell Seiji everything when Akane stops her. At which point shikimi is instantly upset by the look of normality in Akane's face and begins to throw a tantrum before regaining her composure. Claiming she'll turn Akane back to her tough, angry self by hurting Seiji some more. As shikimi is about to attack Guri shows up in a costume. The flap on her mask falls down revealing its her. Seconds later Shikimi happily Hugs her. Guri doesn't recognize her and shes tells her she's Shikimi. As Guri remembers how Shikimi looks in a thought bubble Shikimi puts back on her wig, Convincing Guri it's really her. She apologizes for leaving with Seiji without Guri, Telling Guri she had to surprise her cousins. She then pulls out the love phone, Claiming she needs to ask Guri something, using her web to gag Seiji, Yuzu and Akane to keep them from revealing her evil intent. She then tells Guri she dropped while thinking to herself really stole it. and asks how to make a couple with it. She then goes on to tell Guri she like's Seiji, and that she loves Akane-tan and Yuzu-chin too. She then asks to be included in their Coupling. However Guri rejects her, stating that theres no love in her at all. Shikimi then asks what she considers love. Guri states she doesnt know, but that Yuzu and Akane's love is full of warmth. Shikimi has none of that warmth as she is empty. Shikimi turns and walks away as her web starts to rise behind Guri, but then she gets a phone call. She answers it and it turns out to be Akane's mom. As she talks she lies and says she doesn't know where she it. She then calls a "Time out" because Akane's mom has summoned her somewhere. Before she leaves she declares that she will make it into the couple, then she'll steal Seiji-Kyun, and everything else from Akane-tan and Yuzu-chin. She tells Akane not to disappoint her as shes her favorite toy, and tells Yuzu to keep getting stronger. She blows a kiss and leaves. Trivia * Shikimi likes to sleep naked. * Mavuro choses Shikimi as the next successor of the ruler of Hell after Maou. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists